Sans toi
by HRL
Summary: Parfois, la vie est vraiment injuste. "Sans toi, tout est différent," dit-elle une dernière fois "et ça le sera toujours."


Oh ! Comme je suis productive en ce moment ! (où alors c'est juste que je m'ennuie sérieusement)

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle traduction, sponsorisée par Kleenex XD Non, c'est pas vrai mais ça devrait ! Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui suis trop sensible, trop déprimée, si c'est les musiques qui ont tourné quand je l'ai lue, mais je dois avouer que depuis hier, j'ai lapidé un paquet de mouchoirs entier à cause de cette fiction. Alors, ça relevait d'un certain masochisme de ma part de vouloir la traduire, et donc la relire encore et encore, mais j'ai eu un coup de cœur si énorme pour cette histoire que j'avais envie de vous la faire partager. Après, peut-être que je suis trop émotive, donc dites moi si vous arriver à rester de marbre tout au long des phrases qui vont suivre.

Un petit conseil, évitez d'écouter Without You de Mariah Carey pendant votre lecture si vous ne voulez pas finir dans un état de dépression intense (ce n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes d'écouter ce genre de chanson mais ma playlist en mode aléatoire et tombée dessus pendant que je lisais et ça m'a achevée XD)

Cette fiction est écrite à l'origine par _**EllieShelly**_ et son titre est _**« Without You »**_.

Si vous avez la possibilité de lire des fictions en anglais sans trop de difficultés, allez lire et laissez vos reviews à l'auteur, je pense qu'elle le mérite beaucoup ! Pour les autres, j'espère que ma traduction rend justice à la fiction d'origine, en tout cas j'ai fait de mon mieux =)

Et si des fautes se sont glissées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Quand on y pense, la vie est vraiment injuste.

Si injuste que parfois, Lisa Cuddy, si calme d'ordinaire, avait envie de courir jusqu'au toit de son hôpital et hurler aussi fort qu'elle le pourrait.

C'est ce qu'elle avait envie de faire maintenant, mais elle ne pouvait pas, parce que House était sur le point de se réveiller.

C'était la blague la plus énorme de l'univers. House avait passé sa vie à diagnostiquer les gens, à les sauver, mais quand c'est lui qui était tombé malade, personne n'avait pu l'aider. Ils avaient essayé. Ils avaient essayé, autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Toute son équipe, tout l'hôpital même, tout le monde travaillait ensemble pour le sauver.

Mais ça n'avait pas marché. Elle et Wilson, Chase, Cameron, Foreman, Thirteen, et Taub. Ces gens qui – pour le meilleur ou pour le pire – étaient différents parce qu'ils avaient connu House.

Ils étaient de meilleurs médecins grâce à lui, sans aucun doute. Leur vision du monde était différente, ils l'analysaient et ils voyaient des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Leurs yeux n'étaient pas aussi aiguisés que les siens bien sûr, mais on pouvait noter une nette amélioration chez les membres du PPTH.

Et, qu'il le veuille ou non, House les avait regardé grandir. Des petits oisillons s'échappant du nid pour la première fois aux aigles adultes étendant leurs ailes. Il avait vu Cameron revenir à l'hôpital, retourner avec Chase et il s'était sans arrêt moqué de la thérapie de couple à laquelle ils participaient. Il avait vu les deux enfants qu'ils avaient mis au monde.

Il avait vu le Huntington de Thirteen s'aggraver, il l'avait vue s'autodétruire, se relever, et s'autodétruire encore. C'était un cercle sans fin, ou du moins, cela l'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle se marie avec un musicien espagnol mignon avec de beaux cheveux. Depuis ce jour, elle semblait allait mieux.

Foreman était toujours tout seul. Et bizarrement, il ressemblait plus à House que House lui-même l'était désormais. Il vivait seul et n'avait pas d'amis. Il était sarcastique, impoli et vraiment ennuyeux – et pourtant, il n'était pas House. House aurait pu le diagnostiquer avec les yeux bandés et une main liée derrière le dos. Alors que Foreman avait était là, travaillant aussi dur que les autres pour trouver un diagnostic.

Wilson avait essayé de rester calme, mais à l'intérieur, il était détruit. C'était House, et en dépit de toutes les crasses qu'il lui avait faites, c'était son meilleur ami. Un meilleur ami qui avait été là malgré quatre divorces et un cinquième mariage - qui, par chance, avait tenu – et qui le supportait encore. Il le ridiculisait aussi bien sûr, mais les sentiments étaient là. Il allait manquer à Wilson, plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait imaginer.

Rachel était déjà passée pour dire au revoir. Cuddy se tenait dans un coin de la chambre en pleurant silencieusement pendant que Rachel décrivait le rôle qu'il avait joué dans sa vie, avec tant de détails que cela relevait de la torture. Elle se rappelait lorsqu'à l'école primaire, il y avait eu ce spectacle où elle pensait être nulle et était partie de la scène, et que lui était venu lui parler pour essayer de la convaincre de remonter sur scène. Elle avait refusé et il avait fait un compromis. Il était monté sur scène avec elle et à la fin, tout le public s'était levé pour les applaudir.

Il avait été là pendant la Dispute du Siècle, lorsqu'elle avait dit à Cuddy qu'elle resterait chez une amie pour le week end alors qu'elle était en fait partie à New York, et avait été arrêtée. Elle se rappelait encore de leurs regards : le mécontentement et la déception de Cuddy et la fierté de House. Oui, de la fierté. Et Rachel l'avait aimé à ce moment là pour avoir fait paraître sa bêtise si cool. Cuddy lui avait crié dessus et reproché son irresponsabilité mais ça valait le coup.

Il avait vu tous les A, les quelques B, et les trois F consécutifs qui leur avaient permit de découvrir qu'un poids lourd de 10 ans faisait pleurer Rachel tous les jours.

Il n'était pas qu'un visage familier, qu'un adulte (si on pouvait l'appeler comme cela) stable dans sa vie. C'était son père. Il l'avait emmenée jusqu'à l'autel l'année précédente à son mariage. Et il avait été si _heureux _lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle pouvait pratiquement sentir son amour à quel point il était protecteur lorsqu'il l'avait amenée à Jake, peu importe le nombre de fois où elle lui avait assuré que c'était un gentil garçon, le meilleur qu'elle ait rencontré.

Puis, il avait embrassé sa joue, lui avait dit qu'elle était belle et avait marché à travers l'église, rejoignant sa place. Et juste avant de partir, il avait murmuré : « S'il fait quoi que ce soit de mal, tu me le dis et je t'aiderai à cacher le corps. » Et Rachel était montée au sommet de l'autel avec un sourire sur le visage, sachant qu'il en serait tout à fait capable.

Cuddy sentit sa vision se brouiller et son ouïe se déformer alors que le battement répétitif du moniteur emplissait ses oreilles, ses yeux, son nez, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Dans ce lit, si fragile et si… malade. Une encéphalite. Ils s'en étaient rendus compte trop tard, son cerveau avait trop enflé, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Chase avait simplement arrêté les médicaments qui le maintenaient dans le coma, donc il était censé se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre.

Et Cuddy avait peur. Si peur que son cerveau s'engourdissait parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas de lui dire au revoir. Pas maintenant, jamais. Pas à lui.

C'était Lui. Il était celui avait qui elle s'était réveillée chaque matin pendant les vingt dernières années, celui avait qui elle se querellait jour après jour. Celui qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur.

Et malgré toutes ses blagues, il l'aimait aussi. Elle le savait. Et même s'il lui disait assez souvent, elle avait aussi d'autres moyens de le savoir. La manière dont il la regardait, comme s'il sondait directement son âme. Elle savait que s'il l'entendait penser, il lui dirait d'arrêter d'être si fleur bleue, mais c'était vrai. Quand il la regardait, elle se sentait ouverte et vulnérable. Exposée. Mais dans ces moments là, elle savait qu'il était toujours là. Il était dépendant d'une toute autre manière que les autres hommes. Il n'était pas là à Noël, ou à Thanksgiving, ou quand Rachel était malade. Mais quand elle rentrait chez elle et avait besoin de se vider, d'avoir quelqu'un pour la serrer dans ses bras et pour lui dire que chaque mal entraînait un bien, il était là. Et ensuite, quand les larmes arrivaient, il était encore là. Et il savait exactement quoi dire pour lui faire sentir que le monde n'était pas rempli que de défaites et qu'elle faisait la différence en étant là, que cela valait le coup.

Le bruit d'un froissement de couverture la fit sortir de sa rêverie et revenir au moment présent. Le présent où House était en train de mourir. En train de mourir trop vite, si vite qu'il ne lui restait plus que douze heures. Elle regarda ses yeux s'ouvrir et ils se contentèrent simplement de s'observer pendant un moment.

Ils ne parlaient pas parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de mots. Rien n'était assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Cuddy n'arrivait pas à croire que toutes leurs dernières fois qu'ils avaient vécues étaient vraiment les dernières fois. Le dernier petit-déjeuner ensemble, la dernière nuit ensemble, la dernière soirée passée à se disputer à propos des mots croisés. House avait toujours raison, bien sûr, mais c'était amusant.

"Tu as l'air triste" dit-il. Il n'avait pas l'air mécontent, ou apeuré… Juste neutre. Il faisait des observations et cela tuait Cuddy.

"Ne fais pas ça." Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant et en enlaçant leurs doigts. ''Ne me fais pas le coup de Docteur House. Je te veux toi.'' Continua-t-elle, sa voix se brisant sur les derniers mots.

"Tu m'as moi. Tu m'as eu pour les vingt dernières années." Fit-il remarquer.

"Et je pensais t'avoir pour vingt autres,'' répondit-elle en serrant sa main. Il la serra en retour. Puis ils se fixèrent encore pendant un moment.

"Combien de temps il me reste ?" demanda-t-il.

"Dix, peut-être douze heures", lui dit-elle, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

"Ne pars pas", dit-il avec une note apparente de panique dans la voix. C'était la première émotion qu'il montrait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

"Je vais rester." Promit-elle. Elle marqua une pause. "Greg, tu vas tellement, tellement me manquer," sanglota-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse.

"Tu t'en remettra", dit-il.

"Je ne serai pas heureuse," continua-t-elle. ''Pas sans toi.''

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux", répondit House.

"On obtient pas toujours ce que l'on veut", dit-elle en faisant écho à l'une de ses phrases préférées. Cela le fit rire.

"Toujours à faire la maligne, hein ?" murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit mais ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. ''Il y a de la place pour deux là dedans ?''

"Bien sûr", il remua pour lui faire de la place dans l'étroit lit d'hôpital. Elle grimpa à côté de lui et se blotti sous son

bras, la tête posée sur son torse.

"On ne peut pas… tu sais ? demanda-t-il, comme à son habitude.

"Pas ici."dit-elle. "Pas maintenant."

"Je sais Lisa." Il se releva légèrement et tourna son visage vers lui. "Je t'aime. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais c'est sincère. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu comptes pour moi et tu ne le sauras jamais. Mais tu comptes, et je t'aimerai toujours.''

"Ne pars pas," pleura-t-elle. ''Pitié, pitié, ne pars pas. J'ai besoin de toi.''

"Je suis désolé," dit-il en caressant son dos de manière réconfortante. ''Je voudrais rester avec toi.''

''Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ?'' demanda-t-elle. ''Comment je vais m'en remettre ?''

"Tu es forte. Plus forte que tu ne le penses. Tu iras bien,'' lui dit-il.

"Je t'aime," lui repeat-t-elle en embrassant chaque parcelle accessible de son visage. ''Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.''

Il lui sourit légèrement. "Je t'aime aussi. C'est assez ironique de savoir que j'aurai pu me diagnostiquer mais que je n'étais pas en état."

Habituellement, il était très éloquent mais les médicaments le rendaient somnolent. Cuddy savait ce qu'il voulait dire cependant.

"Tout le monde a essayé Greg", lui dit-elle. ''On a tous essayé de te sauver…Et je suis désolée que cela n'ait pas marché.''

"Ce n'est pas de votre faute" lui dit-il.

Elle renifla.

"Hey,'' dit-il avec sérieux, "ne te blâme pas. Je ne me le pardonnerai pas.''

"Tu ne seras pas là," dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

"Ok, ok." Il essaya de la calmer.

"Je ne m'en remettrais jamais." Dit-elle. ''Et tu vas manquer à tout le monde.''

"Ne me mens pas."

"Je ne mens pas." Et House savait qu'elle disait vrai.

"Dit leur au revoir pour moi," lui dit-il. ''Et dit à Rachel que je l'aime.''

Cuddy sourit. Elle savait qu'il aimait Rachel comme sa propre fille mais il ne le disait pas souvent. C'était bon à entendre.

"Reste avec moi jusqu'à la fin," dit-il, les yeux plein de larmes.

"Toujours," promit-elle,

Il n'y eu plus de mots, à part un dernier "je t'aime" alors que les battements de son cœur ralentissaient. Et la fin arriva, calmement, comme dans un rêve. Il s'éteint, sa main dans les siennes. Et Cuddy n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Après que Wilson ait presque dû chirurgicalement séparer leurs mains, elle courut en direction du toit, le cœur palpitant et sa tête bourdonnant.

Il est parti.

Il ne reviendra jamais.

Tout est fini.

Et puis, finalement, Lisa Cuddy se laissa aller et hurla. Elle hurlait, pleurait et laissait les émotions l'envahir tel un tsunami, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une épave. Ce trop-plein d'émotion l'avait épuisée. Wilson l'allongea sur son lit et elle s'agrippa aux draps.

Il est parti.

_Un an plus tard._

Lisa marcha jusqu'au cimetière. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici depuis l'enterrement. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était beaucoup trop douloureux.

Mais elle était prête.

Cela lui avait prit des semaines. Des semaines avant qu'elle arrête de fondre en larmes à la moindre chose évoquant son souvenir, c'est-à-dire, à peu près tout. Des semaines avant qu'elle n'ait plus l'impression que le monde s'écroulait sous elle. Mais elle avait réussit. Elle était passée au travers de tout ça, comme il l'avait dit.

Il avait toujours raison.

Elle s'arrêta devant la tombe et fut saisie par ce qu'elle voyait. On pourrait penser que la tombe de Gregory House serait austère, stérile, mais elle était fleurie. Des fleurs, tellement de fleurs. Des fleurs fraîches que quelqu'un avait déposées il y a peu de temps. Les gens se souciaient de lui.

Elle s'assit sur l'herbe avec précaution. ''C'est moi,'' dit-elle après un moment. ''Je suis là.''

''Tu me manques encore, comme si c'était hier,'' lui dit-elle. ''Tu me manques tellement.''

''Je sais que tu n'es pas là et que tu ne le seras jamais, mais… Je voudrais que tu saches que tu es toujours avec moi. Et ça m'est égal que tu penses que c'est niais, parce que c'est vrai.''

"Tout est différent sans toi," lui dit-elle avec sincérité. Ce n'était pas la même chose. Foreman avait reprit son travail et se débrouillait bien mais à chaque fois, à _chaque_ fois, qu'ils avaient une théorie, ils avaient tous la même pensée, sans la formuler. _Qu'en penserait House ? Que ferait House ?_

Et ils faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils ne sauvaient pas autant de patients, mais ils en sauvaient beaucoup. Et Lisa savait qu'il leur manquait.

"Je ne sais pas comment te dire ce que je ressens, parce que je ne trouve pas les mots. Il n'y a rien pour exprimer la douleur dans ma poitrine quand je me réveille et que tu n'es pas là. Il n'y a pas de mots pour te dire à quel point tu me manques.''

"Je t'aimerai toujours," dit-elle à la pierre tombale. ''Et je te vois encore. Tout le temps, d'un million de manières différentes. Ne t'arrête pas. Ne pars pas. Je t'aime Greg, pour toujours."

Dans un sanglot, elle se leva et répéta : "Tout est différent sans toi."

Sans lui, rien n'était pareil. Mais il était toujours avec elle, dans son cœur, elle le voyait encore. Et il manquait aux gens. Il manquait à tout le monde, aussi dur que cela puisse être à imaginer.

"Sans toi, tout est différent", dit-elle une dernière fois. ''Et ça le sera toujours.''


End file.
